Mi Diario De Vida
by Shanami Haruno
Summary: Él lo tiene, de eso no ahí duda, puedo sentirlo, su presencia, su cercanía, solo espero que lo encuentre pronto, y pueda sacarme de este oscuro sitio. Es mi única esperanza... Mi Salvación... La salvación de Sakura Haruno.
1. Prologo

Espero que les guste, es mi segunda historia, las parejas son:

-SasuSaku.

-NaruHina.

-GaaIno.

-NejiTen.

-ShikaTema.

La historia se llama:

"**Mi Diario De Vida"**

**Prólogo.**

_Él lo tiene, de eso no ahí duda, puedo sentirlo, su presencia, su cercanía, solo espero que lo encuentre pronto, y pueda sacarme de este oscuro sitio._

_Quien lo diría, mi diario intimo, en manos de un hombre que pronto conocerá mis mas oscuros secretos, también lo buenos obviamente, ojala que sigua las instrucciones, y que logre encontrarme..._

_Es mi única esperanza..._

_Mi Salvación..._

_La salvación de __**Sakura Haruno.**_

* * *

Wii.. que lindo mi segunda historia, bueno este es el prologo, y ya les tengo el cap uno, pero antes de continuarles este, les continuare mi otro fic, "Cuanto Más Rápido, Más Divertido." [PUBLICIDAD ;)] bueno, el tema es que aun no eh echo el tercer cap de la historia antes nombrada, y creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo pues.. etto, ya saben, la escuela, época de pruebas, es tan molesto y problemático. ¬¬ genial ahora soy una mezcla entre Sasuke y Shikamaru. Bueno espero y lo disfruten, cuídense.

ATTE. Damiitaa.


	2. ¿Que es esto?

_Espero que les guste, es mi segunda historia, las parejas son:_

_-SasuSaku._

_-NaruHina._

_-GaaIno._

_-NejiTen._

_-ShikaTema._

_La historia se llama:_

"**Mi Diario De Vida"**

**Capitulo uno: ¿Qué es esto?**

_Que mañana, __el fin de semana me gradúo de la universidad estatal de escritores, Konoha University, ahora me tengo que encontrar con mi hermano, el es el único sobreviviente de mi familia a parte de mi, mis padres, tíos, primos, todos, fueron asesinados en una matanza que organizo un mafioso de por aquí, ya no me queda nada más, solo mi nueva carrera, y mi hermano; ah, también esta mi mejor amigo, aunque no se parece en nada a mi, logramos llevarnos bien, desde pequeños éramos muy unidos..._

_Hmp, creo que olvide presentarme, yo soy __**Sasuke Uchiha**__, Hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, hermano de Itachi Uchiha; mi mejor amigo se llama Naruto Uzumaki, es un poco revoltoso, ruidoso, molesto, chillón, pesado, denso, buena persona, amistoso, gritón, divertido a su manera, hiperactivo, y si... debo admitirlo, es mi __**mejor amigo y rival.**_

Llegue a el apartamento de mi hermano, en el cual estoy viviendo hasta que consiga uno, entro en el gran ascensor; -_el tiempo mata dentro de este cubículo_ –pensé, me baje en el piso 15, fui hasta la única puerta del enorme y bien decorado pasillo, entre con mi llave, se olía un aroma exquisito, muy seguramente Shanel; la novia de Itachi; esta aquí. Fui a la cocina, para encontrarme justamente con quienes esperaba ver, mi hermano leyendo el diario en la mesa de madera importada que tanto insistió en comprar, mientras que Shanel estaba cocinando algo que olía muy bien, dije mi típico "buenos días" igual de monótono que siempre, y me senté junto a Itachi.

-Buenos días tonto hermano menor. –dijo burlonamente mi hermano; él se caracterizaba por ser así, siempre muy animado y burlón, es tan _molesto._

-Buenos días Sasuke-kun. –me dijo ahora Shanel, ella es tan buena; _demasiado_; tiene buena figura, alta, pelirroja con unos hermosos ojos verde jade. -¿cómo te fue hoy? –me pregunto sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

-bien... –respondí.

-Sasuke... –me llamo Itachi, siempre que me llama por mi nombre es por algo serio, _que molesto._

-¿hn?

-Te conseguí un departamento, donde podrás vivir, no te preocupes por los gastos ni por nada, de eso se ocupa la empresa. Por cierto, me entere que el fin de semana te gradúas, ¿no pensabas decirnos nada?

-No es necesario que valla, solo me entregaran un diploma y ya, no es la gran cosa...

-¿Qué? –me interrumpió y me pregunto exasperada Shanel.

-Que no es gran co... –fui interrumpido, de nuevo...

-Claro que es gran cosa, no te gradúas de la universidad todos los días Sasuke, iremos, esta decidido. –sentencio mientras se volteaba y terminaba de cocinar; creo que olvide un pequeño detalle en su descripción, es muy mandona...

**.****-.--.----( UNOS DIAS DESPUES )----.--.-.**

El bendito fin de semana llego más rápido de lo que yo quería, no es que no quisiera graduarme, no claro que no, es solo que el solo echo de que estén Shanel e Itachi en la ceremonia, me _molesta_ de gran manera.

Ya tenia puesto ese estupido traje azul, y este sombrero es mas incomodo, pero pronto terminaría todo, me iría a mi nuevo apartamento, el cual por cierto todavía no vi, creo que Itachi quiere que sea sorpresa por la graduación, aunque ya la aya arruinado por decirme la sorpresa, es tan _molesto._

-Sasuke Uchiha. –me llamaron desde el escenario, obviamente tengo que subir a recibir el diploma, me paro de mi asiento y camino con desdicha, como quien no quiere la cosa, subí y la directora, Tsunade Senju, me entrego el bendito papel, dije un simple gracias y me baje, en los asientos junto al mío me esperaba mi inconfundible amigo, con la misma vestimenta que yo, su rubia cabellera llama la atención y contrastaba con el azul del vestuario, que combinaba con sus ojos celestes cielo.

-Teme, lo hiciste bien, pero yo lo are mejor... –me dijo apenas me senté a su lado, lo mire con una ceja alzada, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer para superarme? Yo ni siquiera me esforcé, solo subí, tome el trozo de papel, y baje, bah, quien lo entiende.

-Naruto Uzumaki. –dijo ahora la Senju, mi amigo/rival, me pidió permiso para pasar, yo me corrí, y lo mire mientras él caminaba hasta aquel intento de escenario en el medio del patio universitario, al subir comenzó a saludar, a tirar besos, llego hasta la directora, quien lo miraba con una gota en la cabeza, le entrego el diploma, y este tomo el micrófono y agradeció públicamente... -.-U

-Gracias a todos por apoyarme estos años, son geniales, y sobre todo muchas gracias a usted vieja Tsunade, si no me hubiese _obligado _a estudiar y a comportarme mejor, yo no estaría mejor, así que ¡GRACIAS! –grito esto ultimo, desde mi lugar, aun parado, pude ver como la novia de Naruto se reía por lo bajo, Hinata Hyuuga, tan tímida como siempre, -_al menos todo sigue igual –_pensé, desde ahí también podía ver como a la directora le salía una vena en la frente y fruncía fuertemente el ceño, luego le susurro algo a Naruto que puede entender perfectamente –_y si no te bajas ahora, ya no lo estarás –._

Naruto regreso a su puesto casi trotando, ante la atenta mirada de la directora que aun fruncía el ceño; se sentó rápidamente y tiro de mi manga para que también me sentara.

Luego termino la ceremonia, y cada uno se fue con su familia, _pero_ Naruto se junto con Hinata, Ino, Gaara, Tenten, Neji, Temari y Shikamaru. Entonces vi como este sonreía abiertamente, y recordé, lo primero que hice cuando lo vi fue restregarle en la cara que yo tenía mi propio departamento, rápidamente me acerque para cancelar cualquiera de las invitaciones que el imbesil de Naruto seguramente ya allá echo, pero llegue cuando ya todos habían aceptado y otros cancelado sus cosas solo por venir, que _molesto_.

**.-.--.----(**** UNAS HORAS MAS TARDE )----.--.-.**

Bien estaba mas que _molesto,_ su nuevo departamento era perfecto, pero el motivo era otro, pasaría su noche de graduación con sus amigos, en ves de acompañado de la paz y el silencio, como quería, ahora estaría acompañado de sus amigos, música y mucho, mucho ruido.

Recorrió por ultima ves el departamento, la puerta de entrada daba a un amplio y cómodo living, tenía un piso de madera, paredes color crema, unos sillones de cuero blandos, una mesa ratona de vidrio, un televisor con DVD; cerca de la puerta había un perchero y una mesita con un teléfono y un cajón para guardar cosas, también había dos puertas, una conducía a la cocina, amplia también con un balcón, pisos de cerámico blanco, paredes blancas con unos cerámicos como guarda, tenia todos los electrodomésticos necesarios y una pequeña mesa con cuatro sillas; la otra puerta conducía a un pasillo que llevaba a mi cuarto, a un baño y a un estudio. El estudio era como el living, tenía un balcón con cortinas blancas que dejaban entrar la luz al recinto, un escritorio, una TV mas pequeña que la otra, un sillón blanco de dos plazas y una biblioteca con sus libros favoritos; el baño era la habitación mas sencilla del lugar, un inodoro, un lavatorio, una ducha, y un espejo, el piso y las paredes estaban cubiertas por unos cerámicos azules con blanco en el centro; y por ultimo su cuarto, tenia paredes blancas, piso alfombrado azul eléctrico, una cama de dos plazas de madera con un cómodo colchón, sabanas blancas y un acolchado azul, un armario a conjunto con la cama; extrañamente cuando llegue Itachi me comento que consiguió el lugar a un muy buen precio y que venía amueblado, ya que el anterior propietario había desaparecido de un día para otro.

Eran las ocho de la noche y sus amigos estaban por llegar.

Mientras con sus amigos...

-¿dónde es la casa, Naruto-kun? –pregunto dulcemente la Hyuuga, que iba como acompañante en ese auto, mientras que Gaara e Ino iban atrás; en el otro auto viajaban Neji y Tenten atrás, mientras que Shikamaru manejaba y Temari lo acompañaba adelante; Tenten pregunto lo mismo a Neji.

-es allí. –señalaron un edificio, el cual las chicas conocían desde la niñez. Cuando las jóvenes vieron el edificio, los obligaron a parar los coches, se bajaron rápidamente de estos y se miraron horrorizadas, sus respectivos novios las miraron preocupados, las chicas se disculparon pero no podrían ir con el Uchiha, porque _supuestamente _tenían un asunto pendiente que se les olvido y no podían cancelar.

Cuando los chicos llegaron con su amigo le explicaron que las chicas se habían vuelto a mitad de camino por motivos personales.

-Pero no importa Sasuke-teme, nos divertiremos igual... –terminó por decir con una sonrisa picarona en el rostro.

Luego de dos o tres horas, quien sabe, la "fiesta" se había terminado, obviamente después de haber bebido sake hasta ahogarse, comer hasta reventar, y mirar deportes por TV.

-Nos veremos Sa-suk-keee-teme. –dijo un Naruto que apestaba de borracho.

Así Gaara llevo a el Uzumaki a su departamento y lo dejo allí; con el Uchiha, este ordenaba su nueva casa, la cual tenía botellas de sake y envoltorios por todo el piso, cuando termino y estaba a punto de irse a dormir sonó el comunicador de la cocina que avisaba que había alguien abajo, fue a contestar, era Gaara, le dijo que se había olvidado el celular en alguno de sus sillones individuales, Sasuke le dijo que subiera mientras el buscaba.

Mientras palmeaba los sillones para encontrar el artefacto electrónico, toco algo que parecía más duro que un teléfono celular e incluso menos que el mismo respaldo del sofá. Intento sacarlo, lo logro encontrándose con un pequeño cuaderno, lo miro fijamente con el ceño fruncido, -que demonios hacia ahí, en SU sillón, un cuaderno. El timbre de la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos, rebusco nuevamente en el asiento hasta que encontró el aparato, se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, le entrego el teléfono a su amigo y le cerro la puerta en las narices prácticamente. Tomó nuevamente la libreta, la llevo hasta su cuarto, la reposo sobre la cama, y así se metió en la ducha, -_más tarde veré que **es**_– se contesto mentalmente mientras comenzaba a bañarse.

* * *

_Wii.. que lindo mi segunda historia, y ya les tengo algo para el cap dos, pero antes de continuarles este, les continuare mi otro fic, "Cuanto Más Rápido, Más Divertido." [PUBLICIDAD ;)] bueno, el tema es que aun no eh echo el tercer cap de la historia antes nombrada, y creo que me tomara un poco de tiempo pues.. etto, ya saben, la escuela, epoca de pruebas, es tan molesto y problemático. ¬¬ genial ahora soy una mezcla entre Sasuke y Shikamaru. Bueno espero y lo disfruten__, cuídense._

_ATTE. **D**amiitaa. _

_**P.D.**: para mi **primera** historia, ya tengo cap **3** y **4**, pero faltan algunos retoques, digamos qe tengo una **idea general** de como terminara ests cap's antes **nombrados**, un beso **enorme**.  
_


	3. El Amor y Un Misterio

_Hola hola, al fin, disculpen me por la tardanza, es que recién ahora terminaron todos los exámenes, y bueno ya saben como es la cosa, bueno el día de hoy me sentí inspirada, puesto que los otros días no me salía nada, por mas que me pusiera, nada, bueno, mi inspiración surgió de una carta que le hicieron a una amiga mía, y bueno, espero que les guste mucho el capi._

_Besos._

_-el día de hoy narra Sasuke-kun ^^._

**Capitulo dos: "El amor y un misterio"**

Ahí estaba yo, sentado en mi nueva cocina, tomando mi café, aun recordaba lo que había leído después de bañarme anoche, al parecer la escritora de dicho cuaderno era muy profunda, y ahora puedo refutarme en que es una mujer, puesto que en la primera pagina, tanto de un lado como del otro, se podía describir a una mujer hablando, cada detalle, capa letra, cada palabra, sin duda era una mujer.

Pero lo mas raro es que nunca había visto una caligrafía tan exacta, incluso yo, tengo errores.

Su letra, tan esbelta y prolija, aun no puedo creer que haya dejado semejante joya –el cuaderno- en este departamento.

Era un texto tan fino y exquisito, perfecto por el punto en que lo mires, me quede pensando nuevamente en esa mujer, según sabia su nombre era **Sakura Haruno**, así había firmado al finalizar el poema, porque eso era, un poema.

"_**El amor**__, una palabra o un sentimiento, es algo pequeño que duele mucho, se refleja en las expresiones, no se puede explicar, pero puedo asegurar que se sueña, se siente y se sufre. Muchas personas no confían en ello, solo creen que es una palabra para expresar un sentimiento, creen que __**el amor**__ es una estupidez, pero yo creo que es algo hermoso. Aunque sea lindo, al mismo tiempo te duele, destruye el corazón y daña la mente._

_**El amor**__ es fácil de identificar en los sueños. Cuando uno siente amor por una persona se limita a quererla y desearla. Cuando uno no lo expresa, empieza a sentir un dolor intenso y creciente, comienza a tener sueños en los que confiesa a esa persona especial sus sentimientos. Pero cuando uno quiere hacer realidad ese sueño, todo se vuelve negro cuando te ves frente a esa persona, se te seca la garganta y no puedes decirle nada, nada de lo que habías planeado o en su defecto, dices cosas que pueden llegar a herir a esa persona especial, dañándose a si mismo en el camino._

_En resumen, __**el amor**__ no se expresa, __**el amor**__ se siente._

_La gente de hoy cree que amar, gustar y querer es lo mismo, cuando hay pruebas claras que muestran que es distinto._

_**Querer**__: es una palabra que se utiliza para expresar lo que se siente por la familia, un amigo, una mascota, o alguna persona que aprecias._

_**Gustar**__: es cuando a alguien le parece lindo o linda otra persona, pero solo es físicamente._

_**Amar**__: es cuando alguien te gusta por sus sentimientos, forma de ser, no busca el bienestar propio sino el del prójimo, no importara donde viva, si es pobre o rico, el amor va mas allá de todo eso, el amor se fija en la felicidad de ambos..._

_Yo __**ame**__, __**amo**__ y __**amare**__ por siempre. Es un sentimiento que no se borra o elimina, yo sufrí, sufro y sufriré. Pero es un precio que acepto pagar para poder amar. __**El amor**__ es el sentimiento mas fino, puro, hermoso, delicado, que con el mas mínimo toque se desarma, desmiembra, y ahí comienza, __**el dolor**__._

_**Sakura Haruno**__."_

Aun recordaba cada palabra, cada coma, cada acentuación, si que me llegaron esas palabras, no soy una persona curiosa o que se meta mucho en un tema, pero es algo que_ ahora_ no puedo evitar, es algo que me atrae, no puedo dejar de pensar en ese poema, tan profundo, sincero, y refutable, porque, lo que dice es cierto.

Camine hasta mi estudio, me senté frente a la computadora, abrí el _Google_ y puse el nombre de la autora de mis pensamientos. Entre en la primera pagina que me apareció.

El titulo decía: _"Sakura Haruno, niña de 14 años desaparecida."_

Me asombre, si había desaparecido, ¿entonces la que escribió en el cuaderno era solo una muchachita de catorce años? Continúe leyendo.

"_Aun en la actualidad no se han encontrado rastros de la niña desaparecida, sus padres ya han desistido de su búsqueda, no se sabe como ni cuando desapareció, solo que esta entre la segunda y la tercera semana de junio. No se ha vuelto a saber de sus progenitores, el día de su desaparición parece que estaba con sus mejores amigas, regresando a su casa cuando una de sus amigas la reto a subirse a un árbol, cuando lo logró, y bajó, les mostró algo que había encontrado allí arriba, un anillo de oro, este tenia grabado las iniciales, DNG. Aparentemente se lo quedo, cuando se estaba anocheciendo decidieron regresar a sus casas, ella vivía unas cinco cuadras mas adentro que sus demás amigas. Así que se despidieron, aun se podía ver algo, cuando la vieron alejarse entraron, a los pocos minutos un grito de pánico inundo el silencio del vecindario, todos los habitantes de este barrio salieron aterrados a ver que había pasado, incluidas las amigas de la desaparecida, Sakura Haruno, cuando caminaron para ver que había pasado, encontraron en el medio de la vereda ese anillo, el articulo de joyería que la joven había encontrado esa misma tarde. Luego de eso, no se supo nunca nada mas de ella._

_Escritoras de la noticia: Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Temari Sabaku No y Tenten Ama."_

Eso ultimo llamo mas la atención de el Uchiha, ¿Ino? ¿Hinata? ¿Temari? ¿Tenten? ¿Acaso ellas tenía que ver con la escritora del libro? Quizá, por eso no habían querido ni acercarse a mi casa el día anterior. Era lo mas probable. Ahora debía saber que había pasado esa noche en que ,Sakura Haruno, desapareció. Tomo su móvil y marco el numero de su amigo Gaara, muy seguramente él estaría con la rubia escandalosa y el resto de la banda.

Espero a ser atendido y dijo que se encontraría donde siempre, pero debían estar todos, sin excepción.

Cuando llego, ahí estaban, esperándolo en la mesa de siempre, camino con parcimonia hasta ellos, cuando llego se sentó junto a el rubio de su mejor amigo. Los miro, y detallo sus rostros, la Yamanaka estaba ansiosa, Gaara aburrido al igual que Shikamaru, quien supuestamente oía lo que su novia decía, esta hablaba sin parar con una expresión tranquila, los Hyuuga estaba atentos y tranquilos mirándolo, y el rubio estaba mirando, muy embobado, como una mosca pasaba sobre su cabeza.

Saque con lentitud la libreta, y la apoye sobre la mesa, para luego decir.

-¿Les resulta conocida?

Las caras de las chicas cambiaron drásticamente. Todas pasaron a una de terror súbito. Pero no respondieron, se quedaron calladas.

-¿Qué es eso teme? –pregunto Naruto.

-Una libreta tonto. –respondió Gaara de manera burlona.

-Ya se que es una libreta, a lo que me refiero es a que hace Sasuke-teme con un cuaderno rosa. –y se echo a reír a carcajada limpia.

-No es mío. –aclare. –Lo encontré anoche, en mi casa.

-Ya sabemos que no es tuyo Sasuke-kun. –dijo Ino.

-Y yo ya se que ustedes saben que no es mío. –dijo, me miraron incrédulas, pero yo se que habían entendido lo que había dicho, lo que no comprendían era como es que yo lo sabía.

-¿Cómo... como lo sabes? –pregunto Temari.

Enseguida saque un papel doblado de mi bolsillo, yo muy astutamente había impreso la información que había en la Internet.

La mostré y esta ves, las chicas se quedaron pálidas.

-¿Donde.. donde encontraste eso? –pregunto ahora Tenten.

-Esta en Internet, como para no verlo. Ahora quiero que me expliquen de quien estaban hablando en esta nota, y quiero saberlo todo. –ordene con autoridad.

_Si, bueno, besos enormes, se me cuidan._

_Damitaa._


	4. concidencias no lo creo

_Hola Hola! Ya volví. ;)_

_Bueno ahora les traigo el cap 3. espero que les guste mucho. Y que me dejen muchos rewies._

_Hoy también narrara Sasuke-kun :$_

_Suerte a todos._

_[notas de la autora]_

_*-abajo les pondré que significan las palabras que tengan esta signo al final._

_**Cap. Anterior.**_

_-¿Donde.. donde encontraste eso? –pregunto ahora Tenten._

_-Esta en Internet, como para no verlo. Ahora quiero que me expliquen de quien estaban hablando en esta nota, y quiero saberlo todo. –ordene con autoridad._

**Cap. 3: "Coincidencias; no lo creo."**

Se quedaron calladas, ninguna de ellas me respondió; fruncí el ceño, ¡Mierda! ¡Como me hacían enojar con algo tan simple!

-¿Puede alguna contestarme esa simple petición? –dije con vos autoritaria.

-No...–fruncí mas el ceño, me estaban negando algo. –No es tan simple como parece, Sasuke. –dijo Ino; bueno al menos no me lo estaban negando.

-Y... ¿por qué no? –continué con el interrogatorio.

-Pues... ella es alguien muy importante para nosotras Sasuke. –contesto Temari. –Y nos es difícil aun asimilar que aya desaparecido de la noche a la mañana; esa noche... aun la recuerdo, fue tan perturbador... –alzo la vista y me miro a los ojos con determinación. Ella me lo contaría todo, estaba seguro.

_ Back.-_

_[N/A: narra Temari.]_

_Estaba oscureciendo, el sol se ocultaba, pero nosotras no le tomábamos importancia vivíamos a pocas calles de aquel parque en el que nos encontrábamos jugando. Entonces a la pequeña Sakura se incomodo por la poca claridad que comenzaba a haber._

_-Chicas que tal si regresamos, ya esta anocheciendo. –dijo con su vos tan melodiosa, aun la recuerdo perfectamente, incluso recuerdo lo que traía puesto esa noche, su cabello rosado y corto por los hombros estaba adornado con el pañuelo rojo que Ino le había obsequiado hacia unas semanas. Su pescador* azul. Su blusita blanca, con aquel corazón rojo. Sus chatitas* blancas brillantes. Sus ojitos brillaban radiantes ante la tenue luz del sol. Su angelical sonrisa, que nos infundía confianza._

_-Claro, ya se esta haciendo tarde. –dijo Tenten._

_Comenzamos a caminar, entonces mire los rostros de las chicas que caminaban junto a mi, estaba Hinata a mi derecha; Tenten junto a ella. Del otro lado estaba Sakura, y junto a esta se encontraba Ino, la cual hablaba con la pelirrosa sin parar. Entonces noté en la cara de la rubia una sonrisa ladina, esta fijo su vista en un viejo cerezo de la plaza del frente a la acera [calle]. Y ahí, noté que tenía algo entre manos._

_-Sakura, ¿crees poder subir hasta la copa de ese árbol? –comento Ino, como si hablara de algo banal._

_-¿Yo? –pregunto temerosa, ella no era la mas valiente de las cinco. Al contrario, era la más inocente, pero si se enojaba, tenias que tener cuidado con ella, y valla que Ino sabia eso mas que ninguna de las otras._

_-Si, tú, frentona. –La rubia usaba ese apodo para hacer molestar a la ojijade; ese alias la había lastimado mucho en su niñez, pero con nuestra ayuda incondicional, la ayudamos a que olvidara los momentos dolorosos, y que esa palabra referida a una parte de su anatomía, no la dañara más._

_-¿A quien llamas frentona, cerda? –si esa era Sakura, si se enojaba, era toda una fiera._

_-¿a quié__n mas que a tí frente de marquezina? –remató la Yamanaka._

_-Puerca. –contraatacó la Haruno._

_-Miedosita. –concluyó la rubia con un tono burlesco._

_-Yo no soy miedosa. –retó la joven ojijade, molesta._

_-¿A sí?, entonces pruébalo. –Ahora comprendía a donde iba esa discusión, Ino quería que Sakura subiera a ese árbol, sea como sea._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga? –pregunto, sin darse cuanta aun de las intenciones de la rubia._

_-Sube a la copa del cerezo y tráeme un capullo de Sakura*._

_-Bien. –comenzó a cruzar aquella calle, decidida, enojada, y convencida. Ella no era miedosa, todas lo sabíamos, si ella se proponía algo, nada ni nadie podía hacerla cambiar de parecer, ella era realmente fuerte en comparación con todas nosotras. Ella era decidida, divertida, graciosa, tímida, caprichosa, malvada, bondadosa, honesta, era todo; tenía un perfecto equilibrio de cada cosa. No le hacia falta nada. Nada._

_Comenzó a trepar por el frondoso tronco, siguió subiendo, y subiendo, piso mal, una rama se quebró, nuestros corazones dieron un vuelco, pensando que algo podría pasarle a la mas pequeña de nosotras. Logro agarrarse a tiempo de una rama más alta, pero quedo colgando._

_-Sakura-chan, tu puedes hacerlo, yo se que puedes. –grito animada Tenten, mientras aplaudía en sinónimo de apoyo._

_Sonrío, miro hacia el cielo, y vio una rama cerca, podría alcanzarla. Se apoyo mejor en la que se sostenía y estiro el brazo, alcanzando aquella ramificación. Hizo presión, y logro subir, se sentó por un momento en el linaje del cual se sostenía anteriormente, continuo subiendo, llego un momento en que la perdimos de vista, luego la vimos bajar, traía atado en su pañuelo un capullo de cerezo. Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, corrimos para ver si se había lastimado. Por suerte esa suposición era negativa._

_-Toma Ino, ahí tienes tu capullo. –dijo con desden y mirando de mala manera a la rubia. Yo sonreí, ahora si que Ino se había quedado con la boca abierta, Sakura había subido y bajado, y sin embargo no tenia ningún rasguño, ni la ropa rota. Nada._

_-Miren lo que me encontré ahí arriba, es un anillo. –extendió su mano y nos mostró un pequeño adorno dorado que yacía en su palma. Yo lo tomé para verlo mas de cerca. Pude ver que tenía tres iniciales. DNG. Intente formar nombre con esas letras, mas ninguno salía por mi poca desarrollada mente. Le devolví el anillo, vi como lo guardaba en el bolsillo de su pescador._

_Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestros hogares. El de Hinata y Tenten estaba mas cerca del mío, que el de Ino y Sakura. Pero solo por unas dos cuadras con la Yamanaka, y cuatro con la Haruno._

_Nos dividimos, cada una entro en su casa, supuestamente Ino y Sakura siguieron hasta sus casas. Luego de unos minutos se oyó un grito, que corto el aire, se escuchó tan desgarrador, salimos casi simultáneamente de nuestros hogares, nos miramos aterradas, quizás, y solo quizás, había sido... Sakura._

_Corrimos hasta la mitad de la calle, y comenzamos a correr en la dirección de la casa de la Haruno; nuestras madres salieron asustadas por nuestro repentino accionar. Comenzaron a seguirnos. Paramos en seco. En medio de la acera, se encontraba aquel anillo que la pequeña ojijade había encontrado, y junto a este se encontraba el pañuelo que Ino le había regalado. Inocentes lagrimas comenzaron a correr por nuestras mejillas, Sakura... ella... había desaparecido; sus padres se sintieron desfallecer cuando se enteraron, lloraron lagrimas de dolor por su segundogénita, su hermana mayor, ya no era la misma desde la desaparición de Sakura, poco a poco, la familia se lleno de dolor e impotencia, y terminaron yéndose de ese barrio, según ellos, les traía demasiados recuerdos de la pequeña Haruno y era muy doloroso hacerlo, recordar._

_ Flash Back.-_

[N/A: narra Sasuke.]

Volvieron a callarse, ahora comprendía todo, esta chica desaparecida, era una gran amiga de ellas, por eso les costaba hablar sobre la tal, Sakura.

-Bien, y... ¿quien era su hermana mayor? –continúe con el interrogatorio, no iba a darme por vencido, una ya había soltado la sopa, aun quedaban tres.

-Ella se llamaba... –comenzó Hinata. –Shanel.

-¿Shanel? –pregunte atónito, ¿cera?, ¿cera la novia de mi hermano?

-Si, Shanel Haruno, una bonita muchachita de ojos claros e hipnotizantes, pelirroja, alegra, activa, bonita figura, no creo que la conozcas, pero es todo lo que te podemos decir de ella. –dijo ahora Tenten.

-Si la conozco, es la novia de Itachi. –dijo mirando para otro lado. Esta chica desaparecida estaba mas relacionada conmigo de lo que pensaba; y yo ni siquiera sabia de su existencia.

Todos me miraron atónitos, los chicos aun no habían articulado palabra alguna. Estaban demasiado callados, aumentando el tenso silencio que se había formado.

-Bien. ¿Tuvieron algún indicio de que esta chica estuviera... viva? –pregunte con cuidado, conociéndolas saltarías como locas.

-¿Que dices? –gritaron, toda la gente del bar nos miraba. Suspire, eran tan molesto.

-vallamos a un lugar mas privado. –dije para calmar el ambiente, todos asintieron y salieron conmigo del lugar, nos dirigimos a mi casa. Y sin pretextos, todos entrarían esta ves.

Entramos y nos sentamos en la cocina; las mire y repetí la pregunta esta ves lentamente para no causar estragos.

-Entonces... ¿tienen idea si "Sakura" esta viva, o no? –bueno no fui muy delicado, pero vamos, yo no puedo serlo.

-No... no sabemos absolutamente nada de ella desde la fecha de su desaparición. –hablo Ino.

-Bien, y... ¿tienen las cosas que ella dejo aquí esa noche? –volví a preguntar.

-Si... –Tenten reviso en su bolso. –yo tengo el anillo. –lo coloco en el centro de la mesa; las demás al verlo se petrificaron, sus facciones se endurecieron, y sus respiraciones se aceleraros.

-¿Alguna tiene el pañuelo? –pregunte.

-Yo. –dijo Ino, mientras sacaba un pañuelo rojo de su morral y lo colocaba junto al anillo.

-¿Siempre traen esas cosas con ustedes? –pregunto Neji, entre divertido y burlón.

-Tienes algún problema Neji Athanacio Hyuuga? –dijo Tenten enojada. Este se coloro hasta la coronilla y volteo la mirada indignado.

-¿Athanacio? –pregunte mientras reprimía una risa en mi garganta.

-Cállate. –susurro mordazmente, mientras unas de sus mas frías miradas eran dirigidas a mi persona.

-Hmp. Bien sigamos... ¿cuéntenme que cosas le gustaba hacer a "Sakura"? –pregunte; valla que me estaba poniendo curioso.

-Pues, a ella le gustaba mucho leer, era muy buena estudiante, no era la mejor en deportes, pero daba todo de si para que la aceptaran; le gustaba mucho escribir, sobre todo poesías, canciones, cosas con las cual se identificase y se sintiese segura. Ella se expresaba por medio de las palabras. Y era muy buena haciéndolo. –dijo Hinata, todos nos sorprendimos, por lo directa que fue, no tubo ningún tartamudeo, ni timidez al decirlo.

-¿Hinata-chan? ¿te sientes bien? –pregunto el dobe de Naruto.

-Si Naruto-kun, ¿por qué? –contesto y pregunto la Hyuuga.

-Pues.. respondiste de una manera muy directa, y pues... nunca te vimos hablar así. –dijo el Uzumaki, entonces Hinata dirigió su vista a los rostros de los novios de sus amigas, estos la miraban prácticamente con la boca abierta. Esto hizo que se pusiese muy nerviosa y se sonrojara incluso peor que Neji. Su vista se fijo en el piso.

-No la miren así, que la ponen muy nerviosa. ¿Hina-chan...? –pregunto Tenten acercándose a ver si se encontraba bien.

Esta asintió aun colorada, sitúo ahora su vista en el anillo y el pañuelo que reposaban sobre la mesa; su rostro volvió a ser pálido, y se lleno de tristeza. Bien, no podía seguir así, todas estaban muy deprimidas, tenia dos opciones, seguir con la "investigación" y traer de vuelta a la Haruno esa, o dejar que el tiempo curara el dolor que sentían en este mismo momento las chicas.

Ya estaba decidido. Seguiría con la búsqueda; todo por sus amigos.

-Busquemos algo que pueda haber aquí. –dije, estaba seguro que si sus cosas aun estaban acá en la casa, seguro encontraríamos algo. –quizás nos sirva de pista. –Todos asintieron y nos pusimos a revisar mi apartamento, Ino, Gaara y yo, fuimos a el estudio, Tenten y Neji mi cuarto y el baño, y Hinata y Naruto la cocina y el living.

Estábamos revisando los cajones que estaban cerrados con llave, los cuales casualmente aun no había revisado. Entonces la ventana se abrió, un fuerte viento entro, soplo hasta la vieja biblioteca, y tiro un libro que estaba sobre la estantería, que desde abajo no podía distinguirse, corrimos los tres hasta este al libro, y lo abrimos lentamente. Nos encontramos con que este estaba completamente ahuecado. Pero en el centro había una carta doblada, y junto a esta había una pequeña piedra rosada.

-Que bueno que se abrió la ventana, sino no hubiéramos encontrado este libro con este papel y la piedrita. –dijo burlón Gaara.

-¿pero como se abrió? –pregunte. Me acerque lentamente al balcón y vi algo que me desconcertó. Alguien estaba parado en el edificio de enfrente con un arco; entonces mire la puerta de la ventana había una flecha clavada en la madera; volví mi vista a la persona misteriosa, y para mi sorpresa ya no estaba.

-¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Qué paso? –pregunto la vos chillona de Ino.

Me voltee y la encare. –había alguien en el edificio de enfrente, con un arco. –señale la flecha en la madera. –esa persona la abrió. –fruncí el ceño. –pero al pregunta es... ¿cómo supo que estábamos buscando algo?

-confidencia... ¿no? –pregunto Ino.

-¿Coincidencia? No lo creo. –esta estaba empeorando. Y se esta poniendo raro. ¿De donde salio ese loco del otro edificio? ¿cómo supo que estábamos buscando ese libro? ¿qué dice esa carta? ¿para que sirve esa piedra? ¿por qué me estoy preguntando tantas cosa?

_Bueno acá esta el otro capi.. bueno últimamente estoy mas inspirada para hacer este fic que el de "cuanto mas rápido, mas divertido", pero no se preocupen, no pienso dejarlo. Eso nunca._

_Un beso enorme a todos mis lectores._

_Las palabras qeu capas no se entiendan:_

_pescador: pantalon hasta un poco mas abajo de las rodillas._

_chatitas: sandalitas._

_Sakura: flor del cerezo.  
_

_Y gracias a todos por los rewies que ya me dejaron._

_Byee._

_**Damiitaa.**_


	5. Dolorosa Inocencia

_Volviiiiiii! :3 perdón u.u eh estado un poco ocupada últimamente, entre la escuela y los tramites que debo hacer para el pasaporte, prácticamente no eh tenido el tiempo suficiente para continuar escribiendo :S Pero eh sido muy inspirada para ambas historias :3 eh visto películas, escuchado anécdotas, y otras cosas que me han dado distintas ideas :D ! bueno ahora les dejo el capitulo nuevo n.n ! SUERTEEEEEEE (: ! Espero que les guste.  
_

**Capitulo 4.- "Dolorosa Inocencia"**

[N/A: Narra Sasuke]

No creo que haya sido una coincidencia, era demasiado complejo para serlo. Esto ya se me estaba yendo de las manos, y sin que supiera como ni cuando pasaba. Ahora todos nos encontrábamos en la sala, donde había encontrado primeramente el cuaderno; Tome la carta, la piedra y el cuaderno, los deposite sobre la pequeña mesa que tenia allí; nadie hablaba, el silencio aumentaba junto con la tensión, el aire se ponía pesado tanto que era casi imposible respirarlo.

Acerque mi mano a el anotador rosado, todos seguían cuidadosamente mis movimientos, cuando... Sonó el timbre. Varios se sobresaltaron, otros estaban tan ensimismados que ni lo notaron.

Me levante de mi asiento y fui a la cocina para atender el intercomunicador. Al atender era Shanel, les avise a todos y le abrí la puerta a la susodicha, cuando hice dicha acción, y al ver su rostro pálido y asustado, supe que algo andaba mal.

-**¡Shanel!** –Gritaron sorprendidas las mujeres que yacían en mi living. Corrieron hasta ella y la abrazaron cariñosamente.

Aquél acto de afecto nos tomó por sorpresa a los hombres. Se separaron todas lentamente, entonces la ojiverde dijo...

-**Chicas... ¿qu-é hacen aquí?**- Ellas voltearon y me miraron. Para luego mencionar que éramos amigos. Lo que pareció dejar satisfecha a Shanel. –**Que bueno que estén aquí... verlas me mejoro un poco el animo...**- Termino diciendo.

-**¿Qué te paso? **–no pude ocultar mi curiosidad, no es común ver a la animada y siempre sonriente Shanel ahora con esa actitud tan decaída.

-**Tuve una pesadilla, pero fue demasiado extraña, no recuerdo haber vivido eso... fue como si fuera un tormento de otra persona. **–Fue algo que me tomó por sorpresa.

-**Hace tiempo que venimos hablando de cosas extrañas...** **anda, cuéntanos.** –Dijo la Yamanaka ahora.

Fue así como Shanel comenzó a contar su mal sueño.

-**Eran como imágenes entrecortadas, flash, recuerdos de otra persona... sin embargo, yo parecía siempre aparecer en ellos como una persona omnipresente. El primer "recuerdo" que tuve fue...**

.-

_Una niña, unos hombres de traje, un ofrecimiento, una negación._

_Una habitación, la misma niña, un niño, un collar... –Vendrán por ti. –_

_Un enorme árbol, un anillo, unas iniciales... Un grito en el silencio, una desaparición._

de los Recuerdos.-

-**El ultimo lo recuerdo bien, ese grito se oyó por más de tres cuadras. Yo estaba en esta misma sala.** –Dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo la pelirroja. Yo no sabía que había querido decir con eso último, por lo que lo pase por alto y esperé a que dijeran o pasara algo inesperado.

Nadie hablaba, el aire estaba denso, tanto que podría cortarse fácilmente con un cuchillo. Parece que nada ni nadie interrumpirá este silencio, y parece que deberé hacerlo yo mismo.

-**Bueno aquí tenemos esta carta, hay que leerla.**

ahora si retome el cuaderno y comprobé que la carta era de ahí. Tome la hoja y la abrí, encontrándome con la misma perfecta caligrafía que había leído primeramente. Aclare mi garganta, todos tragaron pesadamente, el intenso silencio me permitió saberlo, al igual que saber los nervios de algunos de los presentes.

-_No se que es lo que esta ocurriendo, extraños sucesos me son acontecidos, mis amigas no saben nada, pero tampoco se los diré, no quiero preocuparlas, no creo que sea nada grave, extraño si, pero grave no. Eh estado viendo cosas que nunca se me hubieran imaginado, escuchado otras y vivido algunas. Mi poca experiencia en esto se basa en libros que eh pedido prestados de la biblioteca de la escuela; Misterios, hechos sobrenaturales, y demás temas._

_Estas cosas han estado apareciendo como si quisieran... como si quisieran que yo las conozca, es extraño y complicado de explicar, ¿alguna ves pensaron que se les aparecerían personas que nunca conocían diciendo que los conocían? A mi ya me ha pasado, hace tres días mas o menos, aparecieron unos señores de trajes, dijeron que me conocían desde siempre, fue lo mas extraño que me había pasado en toda mi vida, nunca me lo había imaginado, me ofrecieron llevarme a casa, pero me negué rotundamente, mi madre siempre dice que no debía aceptar nada de extraños, quizás si me conocían, pero yo a ellos no. Otras de las cosas extrañas que me han estado pasando fue que hace dos días me acerque a la cocina, mi madre estaba cocinando una rica sopa, mi padre leía el diario, y mi hermana estaba en la universidad; todo era normal hasta que mire por la ventana, me pareció ver a alguien con un arco, era un niño como de mi edad, al ser de día pude distinguir sus cabellos blancos, y su sonrisa espontánea, le sonreí por cortesía, era lo mas lógico, este elevo su arco y me apunto aún con su sonrisa, disparó y le pegó a la ventana, haciendo que un extraño viento que nunca había sentido hiciera presencia en la cocina, el delantal de mi madre le tapo la cara al igual que el diario a mi padre, este chico lanzo otra de sus flechas, esta se clavo en la pared, la tome, tenía un extraño collar en su cuerpo. Voltee a mirar al extraño niño, pero ya no estaba, el viento estaba cesando, rápidamente escondí la flecha en mi bolsillo, y me fui a mi cuarto antes de que mis padres lo notaran, el collar tenía una extraña piedrilla, parecía una flor de cerezo...-_Rápidamente mire la piedra que yacía sobre la mesa aún, y efectivamente tenía la forma de una Sakura. Todos asintieron cuando los mire, como pidiendo que continuara, y eso hice. –_Me lo coloque, me gustaba como combinaba con mi cabello, cuando me lo puse, sentí una extraña energía recorrer mi cuerpo, me sentía diferente, me acerque a la ventana, quería ver si estaba aún ese extraño niño, para mi buena suerte ahí estaba sentado en el barandal de mi balcón, lo mire curiosa, este al parecer se sintió observado porque inmediatamente volteo a verme. Su cabello le llegaba hasta el fin de su barbilla, sus ojos celestes y sus dientes eran raros, parecía un pequeño tiburón, le pregunte lentamente que era ese collar, menciono algo de un poder inigualable que solo yo podía controlar, estuvimos ambos en silencio por un rato largo, hasta que dijo que debía irse, lo vi pararse y ponerse sobre la baranda, ¡Saltaría! Quise detenerlo, era una locura lo que quería hacer, pero me dijo que estaba acostumbrado a eso, que nada le pasaría, antes de que saltara menciono algo de que pronto vendrían por mi, no entendí muy bien eso, pero no le dí importancia, quizás había oído mal._ –Eso era todo lo que había, todos me miraron esperando que continuara, les mostré que en la carta no había nada mas, todos suspiraron defraudados.

-**Son... son las cosas que yo soñé... **–Dijo Shanel... parecía asustada.

-**Esperen esperen... ¿Qué tiene que ver la chica esta con Shanel?** –Pregunto Naruto.

-**Ella es su hermana.** –Dijeron todas a la ves.

Pasmados nos quedamos los que no sabíamos de la noticia, y me incluyo... Ella era la novia de mi hermano y aun así no tenía idea.

-**Entonces... ese loco del arco que nos mostró donde estaba la carta es el mismo que le dijo a Sakura que la secuestrarían... **–Comenzó a atar los cabos Temari.

-**Parece que si.** –Dijo desilusionada Ino.

-**Un momento, ella dejo la piedra aquí, lo que resuelve que el que se la entrego no sabe donde esta, y sin ella no pueden desatar ese "gran poder" según le dijeron a Haruno. ¿Verdad? **–Termine. Todos asintieron.

-**Eso parece, pero...** –Comenzó Neji... bueno el era inteligente, algo podríamos sacar de él. –**Hay algo que aún no comprendo, ella dijo que veía, escuchaba y vivía cosas extrañas todo el tiempo, y que había leído algunos libros, mañana podríamos ir a esa biblioteca que ella menciona y preguntar cuales fueron los libros que ella pidió.** –Yo sabía que de él conseguiríamos algo bueno.

-**Pero no sabemos cuando los pidió...** –Dijo Gaara, serio y sereno como siempre.

-**Aquí hay una fecha... treinta de mayo del 2000.** –Esta se encontraba al final de la carta.

-**Bien, eso significa solo una cosa, hay que pedir los registros de esa semana, para ver cuales fueron los libros que pidió, esto será problemático.** –Calculo Shikamaru. Todos asintieron.

Paso el tiempo y seguimos pensando, el cansancio y la desesperación no ayudaban. Decidimos dejarlo para el día siguiente para cuando estuviéramos descansados y con nuevas ideas.

Me fui a bañar cuando ya todos se habían ido, el agua caliente descanso mis músculos cansados, me dirigí por un vaso de agua y vi sobre la mesa del living el cuaderno, lo tome entre mis manos y me dirigí a mi habitación, deje el libro sobre mi cama cuando recordé que olvide mi bebida. Me encamine nuevamente a la cocina y en el camino vi sentí una brisa, y voltee a ver y me encontré con una ventana abierta que estaba cerrada hace un rato. Un viento fresco entraba por ella y ondeaba las cortinas de la sala, mire hacia el otro extremo y divise una figura escabullirse hacia la cocina, "_Genial, ladrones_." Fue mi primer pensamiento... Seguí al infiltrado y entre, en la oscuridad solo distinguí una enorme mata de cabellos rosados ondearse con esa extraña ventisca que había en la cocina. Recorrí con la mirada a la mujer que estaba frente a mi y en su mano note el collar que estaba en mi mesa minutos antes. Logre arrebatárselo antes de que saliera por la ventana.

Regrese a mi cuarto, me senté en mi cama mientras miraba fijamente la gargantilla que estaba entre mis manos ahora, tome el cuaderno y comencé a leer otra de los poemas que allí estaban. Estaba terminando cuando sentí una fuerte mirada sobre mi, observe la ventana, más, no había nada ahí, deje el anotador sobre mi buró y me acosté... "El cansancio me esta afectando." Pensé antes de sentir nuevamente esa brisa fresca entrar por mi ventana cerrada y... un momento! Me levante sobresaltado y vi como las cortinas se ondeaban en mi habitación, es imposible la ventana estaba cerrada, y en cinco segundos ya no... El collar. Volté a ver mi buró, y como lo supuse... ya no estaba ahí.

-**Buenas noches.** –Dijo una vos femenina, mire la puerta de mi cuarto y lo ultimo que pude ver fueron unos ojos jades antes de desmayarme.

El teléfono sonaba, fui abriendo los ojos lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Entonces recordé lo que sucedió anoche y me levante sobresaltado, conteste mi celular.

-**¿Si? **–Hable rápidamente mientras me ponía mi pantalón.

-**Sasuke, ¿donde estas?** –Esa era la vos de Shikamaru, como que donde estaba.

-**En mi casa, ¿Dónde más?** –Le respondí de mala manera, tenía un fuerte dolor en la cabeza.

-**Hace tres horas que intentamos comunicarnos a tu departamento y no contestas.** –

-**Estaba dormido...** –Contesté mientras abrochaba los últimos botones de camisa.

-**Genial, eres el único que pudo dormir en toda la noche...** –Habló con reproche... –**Sasuke se que no te importa esto pero podrías aunque sea ayudarnos a saber que pasa...** –Dijo con vos cansina para seguirle un bostezo. –**Que problemático es todo esto.**

-**Nadie dijo nunca que esto no me interesara, luego te explico lo que paso anoche...** –Conteste rápido mientras caminaba al living tomaba un abrigo y salía por la puerta. -**¿Dónde están ahora? Estoy saliendo.**

-**Estamos en Stokerfood, en la mesa de siempre.**

-**Esta bien, los veré ahí en un rato.** –Dije mientras cortaba... ¿Dijo que estaban en Stokerfood? ¿Qué hora es para que estén allí? Mire mi reloj... ¡¿LAS TRES DE LA TARDE?! El tiempo se me pasa muy rápido.

Llegué ahí en menos de quince minutos, no había trancito, me estacione enfrente, entre y camine a la mesa donde todos nos encontrábamos habitualmente. Anuncie mi llegada y me senté.

-**Que raro tu levantándote tarde Teme**.- Dijo Naruto con vos perspicaz.

-**Cállate idiota. Algo extraño paso anoche**. –Le respondí casi gruñéndole.

-**¿Qué te paso anoche Sasuke-kun? **–Hablo la dulce y calmada vos de Hinata.

-**Me levante para buscar un vaso de agua al rato que se fueron todos ustedes... y la ventana de living estaba abierta...** –

-**¿Y eso qué? ¿nunca la olvidaste abierta?** –Dijo Temari.

-**Yo la había cerrado... vi alguien correr a la cocina, y entonces pude ver una enorme mata de cabellos rosados... y tenía el collar en su mano... logre quitárselo antes de que saliera por la ventana... me volví a mi habitación y sentí una mirada sobre mí todo el tiempo... cuando me acosté la ventana se abrió allí también y cuando me levante el collar había desaparecido de mi buró, y alguien me hablo y luego me quede dormido... y acabo de despertar.** –Levante mi mirada cuando acabe, y los rostros estupefactos de Hinata, Ino, Temari y Tenten, llamaron mi atención. -**¿Qué?**

-**¿Una...**-

-**Mata...**-

-**De cabellos...**-

-**Rosados?**-

Dijeron lentamente las cuatro, yo asentí lentamente sin entender porque la desesperación en sus rostros era tan palpable.

-**Fue...**-

muy lejos de ahí.-

[Narrador Omnisciente]

-**¿Lo trajiste? **–Pregunto una vos pastosa de entre la oscuridad de esa habitación.

-**Aquí esta.** –Respondió estirando su mano y mostrando aquel collar al hombre de largos cabellos negros.

-**Bien hecho...**- De entre las sombras salio un hombre con piel amarillenta, ojos afilados y una sonrisa sádica. Este estiro su mano para tomar el objeto. Mas la chica se lo alejo para luego decir.

-**¿Si te lo entrego me dejaras ir?**

-**Por supuesto que si querida... ¿Acaso no confías en mi?** –Dijo mirando fijamente los orbes jades que estaban frente a él.

La chica pareció dudarlo un momento, y termino entregándole el collar al hombre.

-**Muy bien... muy bien **_**Sakura**_**...**-

* * *

_Lo siento mucho T-T se que me tarde u.u pero me trabe D: y ya no supe como seguirlo :( y ayer me inspire de golpe y escribi mas de la mitad del capitulo :O y hoy termine lo qe me faltaba (: asi qe sin mas demora se los dejo aqui :3 los quiero mucho y encerio lamente tanto la demora u_u aun no tengo un comienzo para el quinto capitulo. LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO D:_

_creo que me tardare también, pero les prometo intentarlo y hacer uno largo y bonito, Y ATRAPANTE :D Gracias por ser buenos conmigo y esperarme (:_

_como ven es la primera aparicion de Sakura :O y no sera la ultima ;P lo que ahora saben es qe esta viva -.- pero no donde :D ni qe pasara con ella :D Y YO NO LES DIRE NADA XD_

_asi qe ya me despido (: GRACIAS Y LO SIENTO NUEVAMENTE._

_Saakuritta.  
_


End file.
